Chunin Exam
In JutsuOnline 2.5 in order to become a chunin of your village you must pass the Chunin Exam which is made up of atleast* two parts. The first part is a roleplay event hosted by staff and the second is an automated PVP event. Part One - The Test Each week the staff will host an exam in your Village academy, there are usually 10 questions, which are timed and involve whispering the answer to the host. Questions can be set on a variety of different topics like Lore or the WRP, or it can be a test of your strategic and tactical knowledge. Staff will often give hints towards what topics will come up in that weeks test. The staff member holding the test will let you know beforehand what the pass mark is and upon passing you will receive a Forest of Death Pass which will enable you to take part in part two. Part Two - Forest of Death Each Saturday at 3pm (GMT) the Forest of Death event will take place, usually a staff member or village jounin will give an introductory brief on the event before it starts. To take part in the Forest of Death you will need: - To be of Genin Rank - A Forest of Death Pass To enter the Forest of Death you must click on the "Chuunin Exam FOD Start" NPC located in your Kage Building (shown below.) The NPC will be open for ONE MINUTE '''and will automatically teleport you into the Forest of death. If you miss this one minute window you will not be able to participate and you have to wait till next week to try again. The Forest of Death allows a maximum of 25 players in at a go, access is on a first-come-first-serve basis. How the Forest of Death works: You will be teleported inside the Forest of Death for one hour. Upon entering you will recieve '''either a heaven or an earth scroll. Your objective is to keep hold of your scroll and obtain the other scroll so you end up with both a heaven and an earth scroll. You must have one of each scroll in order to pass. The only way to get the scroll you need is to PVP other players and defeat them. Upon defeating a player they will be teleported out of the Forest of Death and fail the exam... their scroll dropped in their place for you to collect. Once you have both a heaven and an earth scroll you will have passed the Forest of Death and will be automatically teleported out. Throughout the Forest of Death there are auto-fail teleports which will allow you to leave the area immediately and return to your village, once you do this you cannot re-enter the area, so think carefully before giving up. Please remember: * You may need to successfuly PVP more than one person in order to obtain the scroll that you need. * There are no medical nin NPCs in the Forest of Death to heal yourself up with. * If you log out or are disconnected from the game whilst in the FOD upon re-log you will auto-fail the exam and be teleported back to your village. * If you are defeated in PVP you will be teleported back to your village hospital and fail the exam for that week. * Staff may enter the FOD on NPC characters to invoke roleplay, or give permission to other players to enter. Do not be surprised by this. * The NPC to start the FOD will only take on players for ONE MINUTE. Upon successfully completing the Forest of Death you will receive a chunin graduation token. You will still need to complete the rest of the "Chunin Graduate" quest in order to be promoted to chunin. *Other Parts Staff may choose to add additional requirements in order to receive a chunin exam certificate in addition to a test. This could be an event such a one-on-one battles against another player using the roleplay guides. Staff will always be clear about when they will add addition requirements to chunin progression.